Even Angels Cry
by gImmecHeese
Summary: After The Runaway Bride. AU. The Doctor finds a way of bringing back Rose but he needs a little help from Sarah Jane and her friends. Full Summary in chapter 1. R&R please!
1. I need your help!

**AN: Hello, welcome to my fic. This is the part where I say I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it. Anyway, enjoy reading the first and hopefully not only chapter.**

Summary: The Doctor finds a way of bringing Rose back. However, when he calls Sarah Jane for help he gets a little distracted. Pretty soon they're travelling through time and space and having adventures... but what will happen when Maria, Luke and Clyde start having adventures on earth? Will they survive long enough for the Doctor and Sarah Jane to get back from the parallel universe?

**

* * *

**

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS on to the street, humming. Today was a fantastic day. All on his own, he skipped up the path to his old friend's house. Sarah-Jane was the best companion he had ever travelled with. Second, really, to Rose. But Rose was nowhere he could ever go now. If the transmissions he'd been getting were right, she had a son now. He paused at the door, unsure of the best way to drop in and say hi after six months.

After almost five minutes of standing on the doorstep, almost ringing the bell then changing his mind, the door opened. A boy of about thirteen opened it then closed it again. Slightly disturbed by this behaviour, he knocked and got the same response. The third time he was ready and put his foot inside before the boy had a chance to close the door. "Excuse me, but is a woman named Sarah-Jane in?" asked the Doctor, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "I'm an old friend of hers. Is she in or have I broken in to the wrong house." As he said this, his face crumpled. "I haven't broken into the wrong house have I? Oh, no. That was embarrassing." As he turned to walk out of the door, the boy in the corner spoke for the first time.

"She's shopping with Maria. Why didn't you just ask to come in? My name's Luke. Who are you?" Luke held out his hand to the Doctor, who shook it briefly and ignored the question.

"Where's the fun in asking to come in? Where's the challenge in just asking? Is she well at the moment? How's she doing with K-9? And-" He was cut short by another boy walking into the hall from in the sitting room.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy, glaring at the Doctor in such a Mickey-ish way that he almost seemed to grow another few inches to look exactly like Mickey.

"My name's the Doctor, is Sarah-Jane in?" He elbowed past Clyde into the sitting room. Just as he sat down, her car pulled up on to the driveway. "Nice car" he muttered, looking out of the window. Sarah-Jane walked briskly up the drive and to the door, getting the spare key out from under the flowerpot.

She walked into the house calling, "Luke, Clyde? Are you two okay? I got you a new book on Degree level Maths, Luke, do you want to-" as she came in to the sitting room, her mouth kept moving but her voice wasn't working. When she finally found her voice again she screamed, "DOCTOR!" and hugged him. "What are you doing here? How long have you been here, why are you here? Oh, Doctor! I've missed you so much! What happened to you, where's Rose?"

At her last question the Doctor froze, remembering why he was here. "I need your help."


	2. Next one will be full length I promise!

**AN: Well, I now have one review so I don't feel bad about updating this. I don't own Doctor Who or any related storylines, I do own this fic. And, just to clarify, the title isn't a reference to the Weeping Angels. Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
**

After the Doctor had asked for help, he and Sarah-Jane had run out to the car so they could get in the TARDIS and plan what they were going to do. Sarah-Jane was wondering what he needed help with, because he never told anyone anything. All she knew was that it was to do with Rose and he needed help. The fact that she wasn't here must mean she was dead or something, but if the Doctor needed help, it must mean that there was a way of bringing her back. As she drove in silence, she wondered if Rose could just be shopping while the Doctor came to ask Sarah-Jane's help. Even as she thought it she knew it was a lie. Rose wasn't the kind of person who would want to be in the thick of the action.

After they had driven for about half an hour, the Doctor called out for Sarah-Jane to stop. The TARDIS was on their right. After she'd found somewhere to stop, Sarah-Jane got out of the car and ran to the Doctor, who had jumped out as soon as he'd found the TARDIS.

"Where's Rose, Doctor?" asked Sarah-Jane as she got close enough to talk to the Doctor.

"Where's K-9?" he snapped back, opening the door of the TARDIS.

"Oh, he's blocking a black hole from destroying the earth. Is that what Rose is doing?" the words came out a lot colder than they had sounded in her head. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Is she-"

"No, she's a little too busy to be here at the moment," after a few seconds, he added, "Well, no. She's trapped on parallel earth and… well; I think I have a way to get her back. It uses up a lot of energy and I'm going to have to find a supernova, otherwise the crack between the worlds will get worse than it was before. D'you remember a couple of years ago? The cybermen and the daleks, about a year ago?" He walked in and ran to the console.

"Oh, how could I forget? It's almost as bad as that time Mr. Smith brought the moon on the earth," she shuddered, "so, what else have you been up to then? Any new assistants?"

"Nah, just this one girl… Her wedding, bless her. Remember that star?"

"Oh, that star, I thought it was you."

"Yup. Had to stop some spiders crawling out of the earth's core. Would've blown the whole thing up!" he pulled down on the lever, dramatically. "Oh, you might want to hold on to something. I've had a couple of problems with the heart of the TARDIS. I think she liked Rose…" even as he said it, everything not bolted to the floor jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh, it never complained that I wasn't there did it?" seeing the Doctor's face, she hastily corrected herself, "No, I meant she. She didn't complain that I wasn't there, did she?"

"Nope. What, are you going to cry now? Please go outside to do that, I don't think the TARDIS'd like that at all…"

"Where is outside?" Sarah-Jane walked over to the doorway of the TARDIS and put her hand on the handle.

"Oh, it's outside your solar system. I just need to shake of another TARDIS along the way… This is what I hate about time travel, I keep bumping into old friends… And old mes. And new mes!"

Sarah-Jane gasped, "You'd want to meet future yous, surely! You'd learn so much! You might even be able to tell the old yous how to save Galifrey!"

"There wasn't a way to save Galifrey! Anyway, I'm not talking about that. Rose is trapped in the other earth. I need some source of power to get the barrier between worlds. Maybe something that's not completely of this world?"

"Well…" whispered Sarah-Jane, "I know something, uh, someone that isn't completely of this planet? How's this going to affect the said person?"


	3. A Chapter Without A Cool Name

**AN: Well, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! Having a couple of days off school makes me less likely to update, I get too much to do. But my sister's watching TV at the moment so you're in luck. I don't own Doctor Who or any related spin offs. I do own this fic.**

While the Doctor and Sarah Jane were talking about Rose, Luke and Clyde sat in the sitting room. Luke had his nose in the book Sarah Jane had got him while Clyde was trying hard not to fall asleep. After almost half an hour of waiting, Clyde said, "So, who was that Doctor bloke? Your mum seems to like him a lot."

Without looking up from the book, Luke said, "Well, it's not our problem who she dates."

"What are you talking about? If it were someone else she'd try to find out!"

For a second, Luke tried to think up some kind of answer back. When none came, he followed Clyde. "Wait a second; wouldn't Maria want to come along? She'd be interested in what Sarah Jane gets up to."

This time it was Clyde's turn to think of an excuse. After a few seconds, he decided he didn't have enough of a good excuse. "Do you really have to ask her?"

Luke nodded slowly, "Yeah. She'd want to know, and- well, you know how you- well, I guess…" He got his phone out and called her. "Hey, Maria, could you come over here?"

Clyde laughed. "Don't you just love talking to her? I'm sure she likes it too, very much!"

**Sorry, that was SO short!!!! Do you want me to have this in short, small bits like this that will be as regularly as I can make it or in longer ones that are every week? Let's say every weekend… Well, let me know in a review. If no-one says anything it'll carry on like this. **


	4. Wild Goose Chase

**Well, the one person that voted is going to get their way. I'm going to try and write a lot more from now on. And update it every weekend, which gives me three days to write it the chapter. Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the spin-offs. Enjoy!**

Maria was trying to waste her Saturday in front of the TV when her phone rang for the second time that day. She got up slowly to answer it, expecting it to be her dad again. When she picked it up, however, Luke's voice sounded through the speaker. He sounded excited, "Hey, Maria! Guess what! That Doctor Sarah Jane talked about called! He came over here and now they've gone out. Clyde thought-" as Luke said that, there was a cough from his end, "We thought that you'd like to come along. So, are you in?"

Ten minutes later, the three of them were all sitting in Sarah Jane's sitting room in silence. Maria was the first to break it, "So, you called me over here so we could just sit here in silence? I thought we were going to find out where Sarah Jane went with the Doctor!"

Luke looked hurt, "Well, we didn't know if you wanted to…"

"I'm here, aren't I? Of course I want to find out! Come on; let's ask Mr. Smith where the Doctor lives. I'm sure he knows," with that, she got up and ran up the stairs. Luke and Clyde followed, glad that she was there to take control.

"Maria, hello. I heard you talking downstairs and need to inform you that the Doctor does not have a house. His ship is a TARDIS which is currently disguised as a police box." The crystals on Mr. Smith's screen gave way to a satellite image of London, "It was last reported to be about twenty miles from here. I can give you directions if you want me to. Do you need them?"

Clyde elbowed past Maria and right in front of Mr. Smith, "Nah, I recognise that place. It's in town near that chippy. We can go there with the number 10 bus."

"Uh… Okay. Come on Luke, let's go! Thanks Mr. Smith!" Maria picked up her bag and dashed down the stairs.

* * *

The Doctor looked back at Sarah Jane, shocked; "You mean you'd sacrifice your son just so I could get Rose back?" she looked a little apprehensive then nodded. "Well, I forbid it. There are ways of getting across without having to hurt anyone."

"Well why do you need my help then, or is it just K-9 you want?" She crossed over to the door, before remembering they were at the edge of the solar system.

"No, I need your help because I missed you and wanted to say hi. Oh, and I need someone else. Someone to stop me..." After saying this, his eyes filled with tears. "I need you to help me… Have you ever seen me get angry? In this regeneration? Well, long story short, I need you to stop me before I go too far."

Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Sarah Jane nodded, "Is there anything I can do to help you now? Any buttons need pressing?"

Snapping back to reality, the Doctor nodded. "Right, the first thing we need to do is to recreate the exact time Mickey accidentally broke open the void. Press down this lever. You'll need to hold it down for a bit, I'll go over here and open up communications. With any luck I'll be able to open a channel to talk to them. You're holding that to stop the breach opening again."

The two of them stood in silence, with the Doctor waving the sonic screwdriver around the TARDIS controls. After he had done this for twenty minutes, Sarah Jane just had to ask, "Doctor, is this going to work?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, but he didn't look her in the eye as he said it.

"Doctor, please. I don't want to waste my time with this wild goose chase. It could take years for you to manage to break down the wall. I don't doubt you, but it's going to take too much time. I'm sorry, you have to get over her. Take me home."

He shook his head, "No. I can take you home but I'm not giving up. Can I stay at your house? Just for a bit, you know to prepare my, uh, plans for Rose."

She smiled. "Of course Doctor! I only have two bedrooms so you'll have to stay with Luke. Is that okay by you?"

"Yeah, I don't really need to sleep. Tried it once, how do you cope with the nightmares, anyway?" He smiled and pushed a button on the TARDIS console, "You can stop holding the lever now. It's not going to work, I sealed the breach too well."

Sarah Jane let go of the lever and picked up her coat that she'd hung over one of the tree-things in the TARDIS, "Handy these, aren't they. Better than in my day when we had to leave them on the floor."

He smiled weakly and pressed a few more buttons. The engines grated and they were back. "I parked where we left, we can drive to your house. Just let me grab my stuff."

* * *

Luke looked out of the bus window. It was starting to rain and they were still twenty minutes away from the spot the TARDIS had materialised at, by Clyde's reckoning. The rain was now making it hard to see out of the window. He was sitting between the window and Maria, with Clyde behind them. None of them felt the need to speak, even though they were probably going to get Sarah Jane very angry. She had never showed any signs of having an interesting social life before, but now this Doctor showed up and asked for her help. Anyone else would simply feel that she deserved her privacy, but Luke, Clyde and Maria all felt it was their right to know because Sarah Jane trusted them so much.

After a while, Clyde couldn't stand the silence. He leant forward and muttered in Luke's ear, "What do we do if the box has gone? What if they've vanished on to some other planet for some privacy?"

Luke sighed, "If the Doctor needed Sarah Jane's help and he has a time machine, he wouldn't come now unless he had to. I think there's something special about right now that he needs with her. If it was because he wanted to be alone with her he'd come a lot earlier to when she was younger. If it was because he needed her wisdom, he could come later and anyway, he must be older than her. Maybe she has something he needs that she's only going to have for a little while."

Clyde nodded, confused by Luke's conclusion. Before he had to think of a reply, the bus skidded to a halt at the bus stop opposite the chip shop. "So," Muttered Maria, almost to herself, "Where about was the box on Mr. Smith's satellite thing?"

Clyde led the way over the grassy hill. "It was over here, near the car park." Sure enough, they came to the TARDIS with little walking. Sarah Jane's car was parked near to it as well. "C'mon you two! They're still in there!" He ran up to the box and put his hand to the door. Just as he did, there came the sound of engines from behind the door. They echoed, as if from a long way away. The box slowly disappeared, leaving nothing but leaves blowing in the wind.

**So, how was my first longish chapter? Long enough? If I get enough reviews, I might start the next chapter tomorrow after my homework and get it up on Sunday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Double Date

**AN: I'm bored and I'm supposed to be doing my homework. I don't have too many essays in for next week… Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who or SJA. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and see if you can catch any quotes from the show.

* * *

**

The Doctor looked up at Sarah Jane while she ran to get her bag. She certainly was aging well. Not many other women of her age wouldn't have a problem running around and helping an ancient alien save the world. But then again, Sarah Jane wasn't anything like other women of her age. The TARDIS' engines grated loudly, carrying them both back to the car park. Just as he was about to open the door for Sarah Jane, she ran up to him and hugged him. Feeling incredibly confused and stupid, he hugged her back, saying, "What's this in aid of? Haven't you found a Mr. Smith yet?"

""What are you talking about, Mr. Smi- Oh, you don't know about that, do you?" she stepped away from him, "I just wanted to say, Doctor, thank you! You've helped me so much! Without you, none of this would have happened!"

The Doctor still didn't get it. "What do you mean? You've thanked me enough! It's like I said, I needed you too! You stopped me going too far before. You helped me more than I helped you!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Sarah Jane shook her head and smiled, "I can never thank you enough. I would be so different if you hadn't helped me!"

He smiled. "Yeah, I suppose. Well then, Sarah Jane! Let's see what mysterious wonders London has for us!" he opened the door and put his arm around her shoulders. "After you, Miss Smith!"

The two of them stepped out of the TARDIS. Just in time to see Luke, Maria and Clyde walking away. "Luke?" Sarah Jane was the first to notice the three of them, "Maria? Clyde?" she ran up to them.

The Doctor looked up at Sarah Jane again. "Well, I think we've found a little more help," he turned to Luke, Clyde and Maria and spoke in a slightly patronising voice, "How would you three children like to save the world?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the five of them were all in Sarah Jane's attic, with Mr. Smith doing a scan on any loopholes left in the matter of the universe. None of them had spoken since Sarah Jane asked Mr. Smith to check for any slight holes in the universe they could use to get anything through. The Doctor couldn't stand the tension of being this close to being back with Rose. "Look, I'm really in a bit of a hurry here! Can't you just tell me so I can go through?"

Mr. Smith's screen froze. A little chuckle came out of his speakers as the Doctor looked ready to kill someone. "I am cross-referencing UNIT's files with Torchwood's. It may take several more hours."

The Doctor sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "No! I need to get through right now! Please, Sarah, can't you make him faster?"

"I'm sorry Doctor. All of Torchwood's files are going to take a long time to check against UNIT's. Most computers would take days and days to do it. You have a time machine!" the Doctor jumped up, ready to run to the TARDIS, "No. Doctor, can't you just spend two hours with us? We could go to a restaurant! Please Doctor, I don't want you to just run off without spending time with us!"

The Doctor smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Just us two or the others too?"

Sarah Jane glanced at Maria, who was sitting next to Luke and trying to put her arm around him without him noticing. "Oh, just us I think. Maybe Luke and Maria would like to be... well, alone,"

The Doctor looked out of the window and let tears flow into his eyes, "No. Being alone is overrated. Oh! I know! We can have a double date!" he suddenly perked up at this idea.

Sarah Jane felt she had misheard him. "I'm sorry? A double-"

"Date," he finished, "Well, not really a date… more a sort of… meal. I like meals! So, Miss Sarah Jane Smith, will you accompany me to… well, you can choose where we go," he smiled and held out his hand.

She laughed and put her hand over her mouth, "Well, I don't know! What will Rose say when she finds out! Don't you two have something special going on? You never came back specifically for me, did you?"

He shrugged, "I never thought of that! Oh, well, it depends on whether you want to be on the receiving end of one of her slaps!"

She smiled. "Some things are worth getting your face slapped for!" taking his hand, they walked out of the room. Sarah paused at the door and turned to Luke and Maria, "Do you two want to come out with us? You can come too, Clyde."

Luke stood up, noticing for the first time that Maria had her arm around his shoulders. He made no attempt at all to shake it off, but he didn't hug her either. "You comming, Clyde?"

* * *

The Doctor had insisted he could take them all to the restaurant they were going to using the TARDIS, so they spent half an hour driving to the spot the TARDIS was parked. When they finally got there, Mr. Smith's two hour estimate was almost half gone, and the Doctor wanted to be back as soon as he could in case something was happening to Rose right now, so he took them all back an hour. "So, what are we all going to have? Just ignore the stares," he added in an undertone, seeing all the people pointing at them and staring, "They didn't see us arrive. There's a perception filter on the TARDIS. It's just because you don't exactly see five people walking out of a small, wooden box every day, do you?"

Luke shrugged off Maria's arm after the Doctor said this. "What's up with you, anyway Maria?" he whispered, too quiet for any of the others to hear.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, getting more stares, "I mean nothing. Is it bothering you? If it is, I'll stop," she whispered, looking around at all the people staring at them.

"No, it's not really, I guess it's good. It just seems weird with everyone looking at us," he smiled and put his arm around her.

The Doctor smiled and pointed this out to Sarah Jane, putting his arm around her too. "If you don't want to be slapped, I'll understand, but you don't mind, do you?" he led the group over to the door of the pub, "This is a bit expansive, you don't mind it if I pay, do you Sarah? I can always, uh, get some more money from an ATM,"

He pushed open the door and walked inside, held it open for Sarah then let it swing shut. It hit Luke, who wasn't looking where he was going in the face. Luke still didn't seem to notice because all his attention was on Maria.

Just as the group was about to sit down, there was a beep from Sarah Jane's watch. The Doctor frowned and waved his Sonic Screwdriver over it, making a five-inch screen appear from the side of it. The screen was covered in Gallifreyan writing. The Doctor got out his glasses and read it. After reading it, he nodded and stood up. "Sarah, we have to go. Come on! It'll only take a second. You three, stay here. It's too dangerous for children, and this time it really is dangerous because I've never said that before." And with that, he ran out of the door to the TARDIS, leaving Sarah Jane to hastily apologise to Maria, Luke and Clyde.

Once Sarah had left, Maria started stroking Luke's hair and whispered, "So, are you going to kiss me? I'll understand if you don't, but-"

He smiled, ignoring Clyde's open-mouthed staring. "What do you mean?" he asked in his naïve voice.

"Well… I mean sort of like this," she kissed him for a few seconds then moved back.

Looking confused, Luke whispered back, "What's the point? Why do people-"

She cut him off mid-sentence by kissing him again. For the first time in his life, Luke Smith didn't need to ask a question.

* * *

**So, how was that? I know it seems a little rushed, I had to keep flicking between this and a bunch of conversations I was having. I have such an exciting life, don't I? Spending my whole Saturday on the computer. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. If I have time around other things tomorrow I'll start the next chapter but I don't think I will.**


	6. Split Ends

**AN: Now, this is an extra chapter, I wasn't planning on writing it but I was bor ed, no one was online and there weren't any good fics to read. (No offence if I didn't read your fic, I got a little bored of looking.) Well, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be no breaks, just non-stop filming and we'd be on the twentieth series of New Who. If you've never reviewed and are enjoying the story, please take time to tell me what you think of it. One more thing: while reading this chapter, remember it is BEFORE series 3. A few scenarios from the show may occur, but not completely correct. This chapter is a little like the episode Smith and Jones. Sorry, I just had to add that. I won't keep you any longer.**

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were standing in the TARDIS, waiting for Sarah's watch to give a little more informationon the crisis. It was some kind of magnetic pull on a hospital. Just static electricity, nothing major at the moment but it was showing signs of being like a Judoon inquiry. The watch gave a little beep and the face flicked off to reveal a screen. This time the writing was in English and they could both read it. The Judoon were definitely there, there was rain falling upwards. "So," murmured the Doctor, almost to himself, "The Judoon are there, are they? Well, let's hope it's nothing too bad,"

As the Doctor hit a few buttons and pulled down the lever, there was a massive crash. It felt like everything was being torn from itself. For a second, Sarah Jane seemed to split in two and the Doctor knew that if he looked at his hands that was what he would see. It passed just as quickly as it had started, leaving both of them very confused.

"Doctor, please tell me that was just us travelling!" Sarah Jane looked more scared than he'd ever seen her. Maybe she had grown old after all.

"No, don't worry this happens whenever a decision happens that's completely not meant to happen. We're going to be fine though. It just means things are going to change a little. Nothing to worry about!" he smiled and pressed the buttons on the TARDIS again.

"Doctor, that's what you say when there's something very wrong. You did this in your other regenerations.

"Okay. Things are going to be different, don't worry. I can fix it. We need to make sure the Judoon don't kill anyone now though," the engine buzzed and they were there. The two of them walked out of the TARIDS and found themselves just outside a hospital.

"Now, Doctor, is there anything else you aren't telling me? Like, would the Bane have invaded earth? This happened to me once before and-"

"You worry too much!" he exclaimed, pushing open the doors of the hospital, "I need to get myself admitted, or at least visit someone. Hey, I know! We could just sit in the coffee shop while we wait,"

"Look, you're not answering my question! Wait for what?" she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Have you ever heard of the Judoon? They're a race of-"

"Intergalactic mercenaries, I know. You mentioned them a few times," Sarah walked ahead of the Doctor and quickly found the coffee shop.

"Hey," he asked, when he caught up with her, "How come you know so much about the layout of a hospital you've never been in?"

"How come you're a nine hundred year old alien with two hearts and a time machine, get some perspective!" she laughed and held up the menu, "How long have we got, anyway?"

"Oh, only about five minutes. Wow, we don't even have to buy drinks! Hey, right on cue! It's raining!" rain was falling outside the window. After a few seconds, the Doctor saw it going upwards.

"Doctor, what? The rain, it looks like it's going upwards!" she screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, it does that. Not much longer now - you might want to hold on to something! Here we go…" the Doctor stood up and grabbed hold of the table. Everything was shaking around and bouncing off walls.

This continued for about five seconds while the hospital was sucked upwards to the moon. The Doctor laughed and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. With a single push of the button, he brought the TARDIS to the two of them, saying, "Alright then Judoon… let's find out why you're here…"

* * *

Rose looked at her face in the mirror. It hadn't changed much in the six months since she'd been pulled into the other universe. Everything but here apearence had changed the day the cybermen had attacked. She had lost the Doctor forever, but she had found someone better. Mickey Smith. He was no match for the Doctor, but until the Doctor of this world found her, she was completely stuck.

Mickey's voice came from the doorway to her room, "Rose, can I come in? You're not thinking about him, are you?" he looked slightly concerned. Rose's tearstained face was all the answer he needed, "Look, babe, it's been almost a year now. You have to accept that it's imposible. He said it himself! Come on, we've got a life ourselves. Your new sister, you've got everything he could never have!"

"Yeah, but everything he can have is everything I want!" she sobbed, not bothering to wipe her eyes at all, "Just go away!"

"I came to tell you, Torchwood have found a Police Box where there was never one before. I think he's there,"

"What?" asked Rose, "But this world's Doctor might be able to take me back to the other world!"

Mickey grinned, "I know,"


	7. A Whole Hole

**AN: You know, this almost didn't come before Christmas. I'm sorry for a couple of little mistakes in the last chapter. Anyway, I STILL don't own Doctor Who. Enjoy it!

* * *

**

Luke was sitting in the bus with his arm around Maria. The two of them had been kicked out of the restaurant because a customer had complained. Now they were going home to ask Mr. Smith if the TARDIS had been seen anywhere, leaving Clyde to wait for the Doctor and Sarah Jane where the TARDIS had been before. Looking out of the window, he saw some people running around screaming with cameras at the side of the road. It was a little odd for filming to happen on a public street so he pointed it out to Maria.

"Oh, don't worry Luke. I'm sure it's not an alien invasion; they're not normally filmed!" Maria laughed at her own joke and hugged Luke tighter.

"Yeah but would they film it here? I mean, why here?" he felt a little stupid as soon as he'd said it, "I don't mean to sound too worried, it just looks a little suspicious,"

Maria laughed, "You can tell who you've been living with for five months!"

He just shrugged and said nothing for the rest of the journey.

When the two of them were back at Sarah Jane's house, they ran straight up to the attic to see Mr. Smith. He started to speak before they had even reached the top of the stairs, "Luke, Maria, where's Clyde?"

"He's still at the restaurant we went to with the Doctor. Why?" Maria sat down on the sofa, dragging Luke to sit with her.

"I had a message for him; do you want to hear it?" Mr. Smith's screen started buzzing and a picture of an elderly woman appeared on the screen, looking worried.

"There's no time! I need you to look up where the Doctor's TARDIS is right now. He and Sarah Jane just went off on some emergency," Maria stood up, ready to run as soon as she knew where to go.

"I cannot access my satellite imaging system while I am scanning for breaches. I will check Torchwood's most recent files. It may take several minutes," the screen went blank again as Mr. Smith retracted into the wall.

"So, Luke," began Maria once Mr. Smith was gone, "What could we do for five minutes? I have a little idea, maybe we could-" but before she could finish her sentence, there was an enormous crash and Mr. Smith disappeared from the wall, leaving behind a ball of orange light, shaped like a door.

**Sorry that was so short! I don't feel well and it's too hard to write when I'm tired. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, but I thought I should at least try to update. : )**


	8. Platoon of Judoon on the Moon!

**AN: Before I continue this, I need to warn you. A character is going to die, and, because I'm a Christian, some people might not like it. It's not going to happen in this chapter, it's going to happen quite far on, but I just thought I'd warn you because the whole thing is going to be a little more… thought provoking. If you want to know in what way, find a lyrics site and look up Nothing is Sound by Switchfoot. (Nothing is Sound is an album, not a song.) Anyway, sorry for the extra long author's note! I just thought I'd warn you in case you have something strongly against it. Send me a message if you have any questions. That's all for the author's note. Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who. Enjoy!**

The Doctor ran out into the reception and looked out of the window. They had been teleported onto the moon, but there was enough air in the hospital for everyone to be able to breathe. Sarah gasped as she saw the surface of the moon. "I never thought I'd see how beautiful it all was again, since you left me!" it sounded more like an accusation than a comment, so she closed her mouth again and resolved not to say anything until she had to.

"Yeah, sorry about that! I mean, you were getting on with your life, and, well…" the Doctor's voice trailed off as he looked around the entrance hall, trying to find some hint of the Judoon ships.

"I know. I'm not blaming you!" She added the last sentence as almost an afterthought, "Anyway, what are we looking for?"

"Some kind of sign that the Judoon are here. I don't want to find out that I've been transported to the moon just to die," he said, glad of the change of subject.

"But we have the TARDIS, don't we?" asked Sarah, looking confused.

"I'm not leaving all these people. Not here outside Earth's protection,"

"Earth's protection? You mean there are laws defining whether aliens are allowed to invade a planet or not?" she laughed and walkeTd up to the sign, checking whether there were any patient lounges that might have some kind of balcony, "This way, Doctor,"

"Who put you in charge?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, seeing as you're asking-"

"No, no, it was a rhetorical question!" he interupted her quickly before she could reply.

"Well, ask a silly question, get a silly answer," she joked, trying to find her way to the waiting room she had in mind.

"So, where are we going then, boss?" sarcasm dripped from the Doctor's voice as he followed Sarah to wherever it was she was going.

"A waiting room. It's got a wider window to look out of so we'll be able to see the Judoon better," Sarah turned around one last corner and sat on a sofa that faced a balcony.

"What are you doing, no time to take a rest! Let's go outside!" the Doctor helped Sarah to her feet and pulled her outside the room with him.

"Wait, Doctor, what are you doing? We might die!" she exclaimed, looking worried.

"Well, we might not," grinned the Doctor, putting his arm around her shoulder. Just as the two of them had stood there, some large, pencil-shaped rockets had landed on the surface of the moon. The doors on the first one opened and a line of troops marched out. They looked human enough, but the Doctor knew what was under those helmets.

It took almost five minutes for the Judoon to all make their way to the door of the hospital. They moved slowly, but with purpose, as if they were savouring every second they spent moving towards their goal. People began to scream when they saw that the monsters in body armour were comming to them. The Doctor ran to the one that seemed to be giving all the comands.

"What do you want, Earthling?" asked the Judoon the Doctor was talking to.

"I'm not... technically human, I want to ask you why you're here," said the Doctor, holding up his hands in both surrender and preperation to defend himself.

"Non-human?" the Judoon began to move towards the Doctor, raising a gun to point at him. "Plasmavore?"

Backing away, the Doctor shook his head, "Time Lord. I can help you!"

The Judoon ignored him, putting his gun back into its holster and getting out some kind of device that beeped and gave out a red light that moved up and down the Doctor and said in a small, robotic voice, "Time Lord,"

"You will help us, Time Lord," said the head Judoon

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will probably come next weekend. Maybe earlier if I don't get homework.**


	9. Ladies First

**AN: I don't own Doctor Who or SJA. I do, however, own a lot of imaginary cookies for reviewers. –Hands out cookies to everyone that reviewed.- Oh, and I'm really really sorry this was late. Better late than never! My laptop is really slow, everyone calls it the Lagtop. I started this a couple of weeks ago, then never turned the Lagtop back on... I got this on my memory stick and now I'm on the PC, so everyone's happy. Please, please review if you read it, even just to say, "good / bad chapter," it lets me know people are actually reading it... sorry to everyone that gave up on this when it seemed I had. :-)

* * *

**

Maria looked at Luke. She knew he was thinking the same things as her – what happened to Mr. Smith, what was through the hole and where were Sarah Jane and the Doctor. Without thinking, Maria walked up to the hole and put her hand through it, trying to touch Mr. Smith's screen. It was right there, just past the orange glow. She lowered her hands, just to see if the buttons were the same. They seemed to be, but she couldn't see, maybe it was some kind of parallel universe and the buttons were all different colours? As one last test she tried to get her arm through the orange hole then bring it sideways around the door so she could see it from where she was standing. She couldn't see it. Turning to Luke, she opened her mouth and was about to ask him for help, but he already seemed to know what she wanted him to do. Maria pulled her hand out of the hole, stepping back to allow Luke access to it.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Luke, trying to look around the back of the orange door. There didn't seem to be anything there.

"See if you can feel anything past the orange door!" Maria exclaimed, feeling frustrated that she had to wait more than a few seconds to find the answers to the mystery.

Luke nodded and put his hand through the hole. After about a second, Luke withdrew his hand as though he had been burnt, "Mr. Smith's screen!" he yelled, looking at Maria, "Wow, it's a doorway!"

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, is it?" sarcasm dripped from Maria's voice, "What other brilliant discoveries have you made then?"

"No, I mean it's really a doorway! Mr. Smith went back into the wall in this world; his screen was out through there! If we went through we'd be in another world!"

"You mean… like a parallel universe?" Maria ran up to Luke and hugged him, "Brilliant! Let's go through!"

Luke shook his head slowly, "If we went through, how would we get back?"

"Okay, do we have any rope here?" Maria's eyes scanned the walls around them.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Sarah-"

"You live here! Have you seen anything that we could use, string, elastic, I don't know, even just a wire!" Maria felt her excitement and restlessness get the better of her, "Sorry I shouted, it just seems weird that you've lived here for months and you don't even know where to find some string…"

Luke nodded, looking around too, "There's some wire in my room… we could use my Wii controllers…"

"Brilliant, you stay here, I'll go get them!" Maria ran out of the room before Luke could object. She looked around Luke's room, surprised at how clean it was. Everything was in a place and there was nothing out of its place. The Remote and Nunchuck were together next to Luke's TV, at the end of his bed.

Maria ran back into the room with the wire and threw one end to Luke, who grinned and said, "Ladies first,"

"Okay then, go on then!" she said, giving him a little push in the direction of the wall. He scowled at her and went through, holding on to the end of the wire.

**That was short... sorry. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT THERE'S ANY POINT WRITING MORE. :-)**


End file.
